Harry Potter and the Chronicles of Percy Jackson
by Rhudian Patug
Summary: Actually a crossover of three stories, this piece of writing brings together Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Chronicles of Narnia in the words of an inspired writer. Reviews required.
1. On board the Hogwarts Express

**CHAPTER 1:- On Board the Hogwarts Express.**

"Hi, I'm Albus Severus Potter; this is my first time to Hogwarts. Are you a first–year too?" Albus was always a nervous little boy but he was much calmer after the little conversation he had had with his father on the platform.

Albus Severus Potter was the son of Harry and Ginny Potter and a very famous wizard. He was currently on his way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sitting opposite Rose Weasley, his cousin, in the Hogwarts Express, he was feeling excited, for the first time since receiving the letter, about going to Hogwarts.

"Well, Al, you can stay here and chitchat all that you want with the lovely ladies here and I will go and do my own poking about. Say Hugo, how would you like to come with me to see Scorpius? You don't want to stay here with your _sister_ do you? Come along." and James dragged Hugo out of the compartment, nearly colliding with the food trolley in the process.

"Anything off the trolley?" called out the fat lady pushing the trolley. All the occupants of the compartment, including Rose, rushed to the gateway. The moment everyone got there however, they all backed away screaming: "looting on the Hogwarts Express!"

Albus smiled to himself and shouted out something which could either make him very popular or much hated. "It's my treat!"

Everyone looked back at him in mixed awe and shock, then they chanted Albus's name in unison. While everyone was enjoying treats like Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Pumpkin Pasties and, the most favourite, Skiving Snackboxes, one particular boy was sitting in a corner, eating what looked like cotton candy.

Albus recognised him as the same boy he had asked the question to, and now noticed that he was not only shy but scared as well. He called the boy to sit beside him but he wouldn't move.

Just when Albus was losing hope of making contact with the boy, after several failed attempts, the boy decided to come and see Albus. What mystified Albus was that the cotton candy that the boy had been eating just seemed to vanish into thin air just as the boy moved.

"Hello Albus, my name is Joshua Grace. I'm a first year too." Joshua didn't sound confident at all, but at least he was talking. However, instead of getting relieved that he was finally getting some words out of the boy, Albus was shocked.

"Did your parents teach you magic? How did you make that candy disappear?" Albus knew that it was illegal to use magic outside school if you are under seventeen, then Joshua couldn't have practiced magic at home. How did he do it then?

Finally, Joshua smiled. He was a special child; he had known that from the day that he knew anything worth knowing. But he also knew that he was more special than any person on the train, or in that compartment at least.

Joshua had never known his family; he had grown up with an Italian family, somewhere in the middle of London. He knew, however, that he belonged in America. He often had dreams of Long Island, and a place like a camp where everyone wore orange shirts.

Amongst all his dreams, two dreams in particular caught his attention: in one he found himself on the top floor of the Empire State building, which seemed way too big. In the other, he seemed to be staring at a girl who was dressed in battle armour with a shield which had a woman with snakes for hair on it. In that dream, he also seemed to be calling the name Thalia over and over…

But putting that all aside, Joshua deliberated on how to answer Albus's question; he reflected on alternatives to the truth, some rather clever ones but otherwise mostly absurd. In the end, he decided to stick to the truth.

"That wasn't candy, it was a cloud, and I wasn't eating it, I was playing with it." Albus's looks went from shock to confusion so fast that it was impossible to tell what he was actually feeling. Instead of responding to Joshua, Albus looked out the window to see a bright, sunny, cloudless sky.

"It's a clear day." Joshua had a smirk on his face, but was laughing heartily inside. Whoever he told the truth to would react much in the same way as Albus. "These things seem to happen to me all the time. Whenever I am sad, a little bubble of cloud just floats about near me, but others usually think that it is candy. It gets weird because whenever I am angry, people get fried up!"

Albus didn't find the last part weird at all; he knew that wizards could do that. His father had set a python on his cousin before he had gone to Hogwarts, before he even knew that he was a wizard.

"I have a cousin, a distant one, named Alice Dursley. She was pulling the legs off of the frogs in our pond, and I got mad. Suddenly, all she could do was croak; every time she said something, it came out as a croak! Even mum and dad couldn't fix her; we had to call in Aunt Hermoine!" And both the boys laughed out loud, clutching their stomachs.

Unknown to them, they had just marked the beginning of a friendship stronger than any before. Stronger than Harry's and Ron's, stronger than Percy's and Grover's, stronger even than Edmund's and Caspian's.

Sitting amidst some of the most powerful people in the world, they didn't realise the danger they would go through and impose on the world, or on each other. They sat, opposite each other, taking in the beautiful countryside, eating sweets and reading information about Harry Potter on the Wizard Cards.

Suddenly, the train stopped and the sky turned from warm blue to a fiendish grey. Lightning and thunder rolled across the sky, shaking the train itself. Then a voice, not unlike the thunder itself, boomed in the very air:

"Demigod! Be warned, you tread down a path from which there is no return! Do not turn to us for help when you destroy the very civilisation you cherish so much!"

Everything went back to normal after that, but when Albus looked across the seat, Joshua was gone.

"He's back!" the cries of terror from all around the train. Albus, who knew that Voldemort still struck fear into the hearts of thousands of witches and wizards, could understand exactly what the panic was all about. Desperately, he tried to calm everyone down.

"_Sonorus_" whispered Albus, pointing the wand at his throat, and trying to sound as old as possible. "It's all right, he's not back! My father killed him nineteen years ago. And Voldemort would never talk like that, surely you must realise that. This was someone's idea of a practical joke! It's all right; none of us have been harmed! _Quietus_" He knew that the last part wasn't true; Joshua was missing and who knew where he was.

"Al, exactly where is that kid you were talking to just now? He sure disappeared fast." Rose had received her mother's brains, and her gentle nature.

"I was thinking about that too, maybe we should–" But just at that moment, the train shook violently, and was nearly saved from toppling over. Then, with a sudden jerk, the train began to move. Albus had expected everyone to start screaming again but, surprisingly, everyone was calm and everything quiet.

_Too quiet_, thought Albus and he went out of the compartment to investigate. Everyone was in their compartment and against their seat. He thought that they were sitting there hoping for a calm journey the rest of the way, but then he tried the compartment doors and found that they were all jammed in place.

A closer look at the people inside showed him that they were struggling to break free, from an apparently invisible force holding them back. _If only I had read my books with a bit more concentration_, he thought, _I would have been able to smash this glass to bits_.

Luckily, Rose had. She took out her twelve and a half inches, Elm and Dragon Heartstring wand, pointed it at the glass and whispered "_bombarda_". At first nothing seemed to happen and then all of a sudden cracks started appearing through the glass.

"Well done Rose, let's just hope this worked." But, to the dismay of both, it didn't. The force holding the door in place was also apparently holding the glass together; the cracks merely stayed on the crack. Hearing the only noise on the train, James came to where Albus and Rose were.

"What's the matter do you think? And how are you guys outside? I thought all the doors were shut." James was, probably for the first time ever, the most serious person in the room.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, how are _you_ outside?" Albus had never imagined that his first day would be quite as exciting as this, but was a descendant of the Potters, excitement followed him everywhere.

"Something very weird happened in the compartment which I was in. I was just visiting Aaron Thomas and his pals when suddenly we heard the voice. Then we felt the train shake and suddenly everything stopped and there was no noise afterwards. Aaron got up to check outside but he couldn't get the door open, so he called me to try. I opened it easily enough but the moment I got out into the corridor, the door slammed shut behind me. I looked back and saw that everyone was sort of stuck to their seat. What's going on?"

"Our door never got locked, but we tried to shatter this glass, but it didn't work. Do you know any spell which can help?"

"Wait" said Rose before James could reply, "I think we should all cast a spell together. If only my casting a spell was able to create a crack, I am sure all of us could shatter it completely." Rose looked eagerly at both James and Albus with hope. Even though Albus was beginning to see her point, James disagreed.

"This is obviously some powerful magic; certainly no first or second year magic could overcome it. We shouldn't bother wasting our energy." Only about a second after James finished talking came a roar loud enough to shatter all the glass in the train, and shatter it did.

The noise that followed was louder than anything they had heard that day. James, Albus, Rose and Hugo rushed into their own compartment, away from the screaming students. Again, their compartment seemed to have been left out; its glass was perfectly intact. Just as a precaution, Rose cast _Protego_ on the door after locking it.

"_What_ is happening?" Asked Albus and Hugo in unison, receiving no reply. James sat down on the seat nearest the door, looking out into the corridor intently. Rose meanwhile pulled out a small, beaded bag from under her jacket.

"It's got to be in here, everything's in here." She muttered to herself more than to anyone else. She thrust her had into the bag, then pushed her hand deeper and deeper into the bad until her entire arm was inside the bag, somehow.

"Uh, Rose? Your hand, it's disappeared, into a bag. Aren't you worried?" Rose, of course, ignored Albus still. Then she pulled out three lockets and closed the bag. After putting it back under her jacket, she turned her attention to the lockets.

"If any of you feel very hot" she said "don't worry, I expect it to happen." Then, after slipping two lockets onto her wrist, she brought the third close to her lips and whispered a single, inaudible word.

Immediately, Hugo started screaming loudly. "_Something's burning inside me!_" he said through gritted teeth. He fell down to the floor and started clawing at anything within arm's reach, including Albus.

Albus, by contrast, found Hugo's hand to be extremely cold. He tried to help Hugo but he didn't know what to do, so he turned to Rose. He found Rose to be looking at the pendant of the locket, apparently oblivious to her brother's condition.

She hastily put the pendant around Hugo's neck and the moment he touched it, he stopped squirming and just lay there. He woke up seconds later, smiling slightly.

Only while looking back at Hugo did Albus get his first good look at the locket. The chain was made up of small silver rings, tied together by seemingly invisible string. The pendant itself was a long thin glass cylinder which a single strand of golden hair in it, of about two inches. The brass top of the glass cylinder was engraved with a lion and the bottom with what looked like a castle between two hills.

Upon looking more closely, Albus was able to make out some text engraved on the glass itself. However, just before he could read it, his vision blackened and he felt all sensation leave his body. Then, every part of his body seemed to be on fire. He could almost see the fire spreading through him, but he just couldn't trace it back to its source. He knew it was inside him, he just didn't know how he knew. As the fire inside him burned hotter, he felt his fingers tingle and he made a grab at something. He recognized a familiar velvety substance and tried to pull it. He couldn't though, as just then, something seemed to stop his heart and smash his brain.

Albus awoke what he thought was hours but was really only a few seconds later. He had been having a really nice dream, though he didn't exactly remember what it was. He also realised that the dream had left a smile on his face. Even though he knew that he looked stupid, he couldn't seem to wipe it off his face.

"What was that all about?" Albus asked half interestedly, as most of his attention was occupied by the locket around his necklace. However, he wouldn't even have notices the presence of the locket had he not seen it because it was weightless and was the same temperature as him. He looked up at Rose and was delighted to see that she was looking at him too, holding up the last locket.

"These are lockets of protection, they were made at the same time as the world these originate from, but were hidden from everyone. Then, when the war was over and the two sons of Adam and the two daughters of Ever had been crowned kings and queens, these lockets were given to them.

"Last year, while playing in the backyard of The Burrow, I stepped over some sort of wire and landed in a place where it was snowing, in the middle of summer. A bit of looking around landed me near a lamppost, which I marked as where I would need to return to for getting home. Just as I was about to enter the woods at the edge of the road on which I was four large horses came running out. Astride the horses were the most wonderfully dressed people I had ever seen.

"The youngest was a young woman who was dressed in the softest of red silks possible and carried a dagger and a cordial at her belt. The older one to her was a young man who had over his shoulders a long, trailing purple cloak of the same material, who in turn carried a bronze sword. The second oldest was a woman who looked as though she had descended from heaven itself, both by face and by cloth, which changed colour even as I looked. Slung over her shoulders were a large, carved bow and a quiver full of arrows. The oldest was a man of amazing build and pride, wearing a golden cloak, shining armour and a ring with the face of a lion.

"These, I learnt later were the four kings and queens of the land, hence their magnificent crowns. They also had, however, identical lockets around their necks, too simple to belong to kings and queens.

"The royalty stopped all around me, both the kings with their swords drawn and both the queens with their weapons drawn as well. The first to speak was the oldest sibling. 'I, Peter Pevensie, High King of Narnia, demand you to tell me who you are and why you find yourself on the lands of Narnia.' I was frightened; therefore, I told them the truth. They listened intently and then they sheathed their weapons and spoke to me in a gentle tone. 'Rose Weasley, I admire your courage, but I advise you to return to your homeland, Narnia is not for ones with families waiting. Leave now, or forever remain with us.'"

"At this, I looked desperately around me for any sign of where the lamppost might be, as the snow had risen to almost twice what it was before. 'You are lost, dear, let me help you find your way.' The voice of the High Queen was just as beautiful as her. 'Yes please, if you could just help me locate a lamppost, I can find my way back from there.' My saying this triggered something amongst the royals, and the youngest one looked at me. Then, she got off her horse and walked me straight to the lamp. I turned to thank her, but she was gone.

"Around five months later, in the farm beside The Burrow, I saw the youngest sibling sitting there, looking stunning as ever. I approached her, and bowed down in front of her, but she merely smiled and laid her hands on my shoulders. 'I am no longer in Narnia' she said 'I am here just another girl'. Only when she said that did I notice that she was wearing normal clothes, and also that she looked much younger.

"'My name is Lucy Pevensie, and I have come here to give you something, after which I must return to Narnia for the last time.' I felt like asking her why for the last time, but I realised that it wasn't the moment to do so. Instead, I let her continue. 'While we were in Narnia, we were in danger, and as well in the land of Adam and Eve, but now we are safe, but you aren't.' I protested that our biggest threat had vanished but she told me that I was making judgements too fast.

"She pulled out a bag made of the same material as her dress had been. She pulled out four lockets from it, each with a single golden hair in them. 'All of us were given this by Aslan himself, as protection. I now give these to you. But first I must make it a part of you.' She performed the same magic that I performed, and I felt my insides burn. She told me the way to perform the magic but made me promise not to tell it to more than one person, as that was the only way the magic could work. Then she disappeared, and I haven't seen her since."

Albus decided to look at the glass of the locket, and found that it indeed said "The Kings And Queens of Narnia, may rain the protection to the locket bearer in the heartstring of Aslan." Albus, though, didn't believe her any word.

"You were in a different world altogether, and a _queen_ gave you four royal protection lockets? _Do you think I am an_ –" but what he thought Rose thought he was would never be known as just then James started screaming as they all had.

Moments later, Albus and Hugo were sitting opposite James and Rose in their compartment. Albus was looking out the window, trying to think where Joshua might be and if he was okay. Hugo was still trying to process what Rose had said about Narnia. James was still staring out into the corridor and Rose was unnaturally quiet, staring down at the floor.

"Why the long faces?" All four looked up at each other to see who had said that. The small, airy voice, it turned out, came from outside the compartment, somehow penetrating the soundproof glass. There stood Joshua with a smile on his face, hovering inches above the ground. "Is something wrong?"

"Josh, you're okay?" said Albus, who instinctively got up and ran to the door, fighting fruitlessly with the lock. Rose realised, in good time, that Albus was denying the fact of the matter that the door was locked.

"_Alohomora_." said Rose in a quiet voice, pointing her wand at the door. Just as Joshua was about to enter, however, she remembered that she had placed a protection charm on the door, and if Joshua entered he would disintegrate.

"WAIT!" she screamed at the top of her voice. Having opened the gate, her voice was able to travel through and Joshua stopped a hair's breadth away from the door.

Everyone turned to look at her, and she pointed her want at the door. "_Finite Incantatem_". The door shimmered for a second and then Joshua entered the compartment.

_Smack_!

Albus slapped Joshua hard on his left cheek which had started glowing red. He had fire in his eyes, fire of a nature known to be seen in a certain dark wizard's eyes…

"Albus, what's wrong with you? I thought we were friends!" Joshua, no matter how powerful, was still only an eleven year old, as could clearly be heard by his wavering voice.

"Some friend you were; leaving us alone then coming up here brightas day as though nothing at all had happened! Who do you think you are, Son of God?"

"No, but someone close!"

"STOP WITH THE JOKING!"

Then, once again, the train shook, preventing Joshua from returning another cheeky reply. In fact, Joshua now looked positively worried, as though he knew what was going to happen and wasn't looking forward to it at all.

The compartment door slid open and shut at a sickening pace, the train shook madly all over, lightning flashed perilously close to the train and James went mad with his wand.

Had Rose not cast the same protective bubble around the four of them, Albus, Joshua, Hugo and her would have ended up with broken limbs and bones at the mercy of James's powerful and completely stupid wand waving.

Albus's shouts of _Petrificus Totalus_ were completely in vain as James's flashes of red and purple deflected the blue of Albus.

Finally, one of Albus's jinxes went and hit James and he froze in place, reducing the activity in the train by a considerable amount. Rose realised that it was safe enough to remove the bubble of protection, big mistake. Her removing the bubble acted as if like a cue for multiple cracks to sound in the air all around and inside the train.

A whole army of black, cloaked men boarded the train, and stated binding and disarming people in every compartment, rendering them incapable of any movement. They then seemed to realise that disarming took way to long and so continued on with just the binding. Albus was thinking about a curse to fight them off with when he found himself unable to move.

Albus realised that it would be no use struggling as the ropes were bound to be strong, but then he found out that the ropes were alive. _Devil's Snare_, he instinctively thought, but then he saw that the ropes had faces, and all life seemed to drain out of him.

_Snakes_!

These cloaked people were using snakes to tie them up. This fact drove all thoughts of escape from Albus's mind; instead he started to think about who these people were. He realised that he would never be able to figure it out on his own, so he turned to the only smart person in the compartment, Rose. He expected her to be furiously working out the mystery but the expression on her face was that of tired admiration.

"Mum." The single word uttered by her explained everything to James, but Albus, Hugo and Joshua were clueless. "I'm Hermione Weasley's daughter, and these are my relatives!" she called out at large and instantly two of the men were at the door.

"Your claims are being received by the official on–field in charge of the S.P.E.W, as appointed by Mrs Hermione Weasley. I, Arnold Bishop, promise to listen to your every claim with an unbiased view. Begin." The taller of the two had already struck Albus as a leader but his introduction proved Albus right.

"I am the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley and I clearly haven't got any house elves that I brutally torture, at all."

"Do you have any proofs to support your claim?"

"LOOK at me, you blithering idiots! Do I not look like her daughter to you? And, by the way, under the S.P.E.W and Ministry of Magic Collaboration Act 28982, clause A, you aren't allowed to hold any underage witch or wizard bound or prisoner for any length of time, are you? Albus, send a note with your owl to Mum asking her to put a leash on her dogs please."

"Um, Rose, I am a bit restrained here." Then Albus turned to the two S.P.E.W officials "do you mind freeing us now, that is, if you are convinced."

"Haven't you been _listening_, Albus? They aren't allowed to hold us like this; Mum should fire them instantly, if only…"

The officials seemed to realise that she knew enough about their organisation to get them in trouble, hence one of them disapparated with a loud _crack_, leaving the in charge behind. The in charge in turn looked frightened to death.

"Pardon me, Ms Weasley, I had forgotten the law, I will withdraw my forces this instant and you shall never have trouble from me. Excuse us ma'am, we will take our leave now." And with that, Arnold flicked his wand, causing all the snakes to disappear, along with the enforcers. Then with a final bow to Rose, he disapparated too.

Rose turned back to the other four present in the room and addressed them at large. "Now that we are all protected, with the exception of Joshua, I think we should sit down and brainstorm about what is happening in the world around us. Joshua, can you think of any way in which you can be permanently protected?"

"I can." James was speaking directly to them for the first time since they had re-entered their compartment. He took off his locket, handed it to an astonished Rose and walked out of the compartment, breaking the door in the process.

Another crack caused all the four occupants of the room to look up in fear, but it wasn't someone they needed to fear, in fact they positively rejoiced at the sight of him. Standing right in the middle of the compartment, stood the tall, redhead, bandaged Weasley twin, George Weasley.

"I had to apparate into five compartments before I could reach this one; the train seems so much bigger than before. By the way, what is that ear–splitting noise all over the train, it sounds as though someone let a Hungarian Horntail loose in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

Instead of responding, all three kids, excluding Joshua, hugged George right around the middle, screaming Uncle George in unison. Joshua smiled sheepishly and turned to look out the window, however the single tear glistening in his eye wasn't hidden from Albus, who left his cousins and Uncle to check on Joshua.

"I know you must miss your family, but we are your family while you are at Hogwarts. Come on, I'll introduce you to Uncle George, he's what one might call…amusing."

Joshua wiped his eyes and smiled even more sheepishly. _If only it were that simple_, Joshua thought, _I give anything for a different life_.

"Who's this young lad?" George didn't feel like joking at every trifle matter anymore, not since nineteen years.

Albus left Joshua and George to introduction and dragged Rose out into the now completely crowded corridor. He had some questions to ask Rose which had been nagging him since the presence of those S.P.E.W officials.

"I thought you said that these lockets were supposed to protect us! How is it that we managed to end up bound by _snakes_ with these on?" asked Albus. It was amazing how Rose could still hear him whisper amongst all the commotion.

"If you noticed, Albus, the snakes were fangless and their venom would have been ineffective. Those were just for binding, there was no need for protection, hence the lockets did not react. These were given to me by a queen, Albus, they are not likely to be fake." And with that, Rose walked back into the compartment and started chanting the same mantra she had before to make the lockets a part of them. In a few moments, Albus heard the expected scream from Joshua, but another unexpected one from somewhere down the train, which he later learnt was James's.

Finally as the train began moving normally again, the sun sank below the horizon to the west and darkness crept up from the east. The sky had turned well dark as the train drew into the station.


	2. Earlier in life of Joshua Grace

**Chapter 2:- Earlier in the life of Joshua Grace.**

Lord Zeus was sitting on his throne at the head of Mount Olympus, the seat of amazing power. In his right hand, he held his Master Bolt, the most powerful lightning bolt in the universe and in his left he held his head.

Zeus looked up at the colossal room and was annoyed by how few of the Gods had turned up even after receiving his message. He had not expected Hades to turn up, but then he was not invited. There was Hera who looked equally annoyed that the only other God to arrive was Poseidon, God of the Sea.

Ares and Dionysus were there too, but they were ready to leave any moment and Hephaestus had not bothered to show up at all. Zeus's anger was mounting higher and higher which could be heard in the rolling thunder outside, unusual in the middle of June for Americans.

"THIS is the unbeatable force of the Olympian Gods! In these years we have come so far apart that we fail to realise the threat which looms over our very existence!" Even as he said that, lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the city of Manhattan more than all their light combined could.

"Brother please, anger is not the answer. You must keep calm, send the message again, five of us are here, six more are to come, they will respond." Poseidon, though less powerful than Zeus, treated him always as an equal. His sea coloured eyes looked pleadingly into Zeus's dark grey ones and Zeus gave way.

"Only because you say so, otherwise the world would feel the full force of the Master Bolt tonight." Then Zeus stood up and walked out the great doors, into the open air of Mount Olympus. His voice drowned all other noise even that of the thunder which he caused. "GODS OF OLYMPUS! I have sent you a message to meet me at Mount Olympus; it angers me to see how few of you have reacted to it. For all those absent, if you value your existence and that of your loved ones, make yourself present this instant! Let a river of Ichor not stain the beauty of the Seat of the Gods."

"I had said to shout a message not a threat, brother. But look, already it is starting to take effect. Here comes Hermes now, and I think it is Apollo who follows." Indeed it was, the God of thieves and messengers floated down via his flying sandals. Following him appeared the God of poetry and healing in all his glory.

"Lord Zeus, could you please not deliver your messages to all the gods at once, to deliver those takes every ounce of energy I have." Hermes bowed to Zeus after almost every word. Apollo just started munching of a chunk of ambrosia which was beautifully presented on a table laden with food.

Soon all the Gods had arrived and were seated on their respective seats. Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hera, Hermes, Dionysus, Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus and Poseidon all looked up at Zeus.

Zeus looked uncharacteristically tense, the only expressions which suited him were anger and arrogance, Poseidon was quick to notice. "Brother, you seem worried, what is it? You can discuss it with us, we are your family."

"Family! Do you even know what that word means, Poseidon? We only meet one another twice in a year and you expect me to share my troubles with you? Nevertheless, we have a civilisation to protect, the centre of which I am, and I cannot afford to be tense."

All the Gods looked up at him as he finished speaking, most of them looking worried; if Zeus, King of the Gods was tense, the matter had to be big. Apollo looked towards the sky and was half tempted to make the sun rise earlier than usual, but he also realised that he would have to spend an eternity in The Abyss for doing so.

Poseidon wanted to speak again, but realised that at that particular moment Zeus was too angry to receive any words without anger, so he waited and allowed Zeus to initiate conversation. What he did do, however, was create a beautiful, black Pegasus out of thin air and sent it into the night sky, with a message unheard by any of the other Gods.

"Kronos is rising yet again from Tartarus, and I fear my brother helps him to do so. He gains more and more power; it is only a matter of time before he is awake again. We need demigods who will be able to stop him, and it has to be one of our sons or daughters. Poseidon's, Hades' or mine, a child of the eldest Gods. You have all heard the Oracle's prophecy?"

No one said anything for none of them had thought that hearing the prophecy would be necessary. Zeus was appalled, but he knew he would have much time to express his anger but right now he needed to alert everyone.

"Hestia" he called to the goddess of warmth and homes, who was sitting by the fireplace, "recite to us the prophecy, it is vital that we all know it."

With a bow to Zeus, she followed his command.

"_A half–blood of the eldest Gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days _

_Olympus to preserve or raze_"

"Well then, the prophecy is a mistake, The Oracle was wrong!" Apollo screamed out loud, startling everyone, and heating up the room intensely.

"The prophecy was made seventy years ago when these circumstances were perfectly possible. This prophecy is what led to our pact, the pact to never have children." Poseidon, of course, knew that he was guilty even as he said this. Zeus knew that he was also guilty of breaking the pact, but guilt isn't something associated with the King of Gods.

"Regardless, we must set up all defences. Poseidon, protect the seas, the Elementals have been after us for Aeons and they will take this as an opportunity to attack. Rest of you, protect your domains; get your children prepared for the fight that will inevitably come. I trust that all of you have Godly businesses to attend to, go on."

Poseidon stayed back for he realised that there was something else going on in Zeus's mind which he thought too grave to share with everyone else. He decided to try his luck. "What is bothering you brother, there is something much more serious than Kronos rising, isn't that so?"

"I fear so. Kronos rising, as dangerous as it is, can be controlled if all our efforts are combined. I fear that something else, much beyond our power, is happening."

"What is it brother?"

"I don't want to tell you Poseidon, I don't want to get you panicked unnecessarily. Leave now, I need to be alone."

"I know what you fear brother, and I can't let you fight this war alone. I will have to alert the other Olympians. I have been trying to prevent it, but my efforts have been worthless. My earthquakes have no effect; floods and rain seem to avoid their purpose. It will be tough, and we will need to stand together."

"You will not tell anyone! She is not our immediate threat, Kronos is. We need to focus all our powers at stopping him from rising. Kronos is someone there is any use in trying to stop; her awakening is uncontrollable."

Poseidon bowed to Zeus and disappeared in a wave of water, which in turn disappeared the moment he was gone, leaving Zeus and Hera alone.

"You really think that she doesn't pose a threat, don't you? Please tell me, Zeus, that what you said to Poseidon wasn't just consolation." Hera's voice and face were impassive, but Zeus knew that she was deeply frightened on the inside.

Zeus looked back at Hera, who was not only disappointed but also shocked to see worry in her husband's eyes. "She will awake, Hera, and when she does it will be the end of Olympus."

Meanwhile, six hundred floors down, somewhere in the middle of New York, Sally Jackson screamed. "Is it a boy? Please tell me it's a boy. IT NEEDS TO BE A BOY!" amongst her screams of pain, it was amazing how she was able to debate on whether her baby was a boy or not.

Lying on a blue stretcher, with blue sheets and pillows, in a blue gown, Sally looked like a wave in the middle of the sea. She had already decided what to name her son, he very extraordinary son. She was confident that it would be a son, no reason at all; she just liked a son better than a daughter.

"Perseus" Sally whispered to a nurse who had just asked her what she would name her child. "I'll call him Perseus, like the son of Zeus."

"And what if it's a girl?"

"Shut up! It won't be a girl."

Then she screamed again, as she got rolled into the maternity ward. The walls of the ward, to Sally's dismay and anger, were white. This, the doctors, nurses and other patients soon realised was another opportunity for her to scream. "BLUE! I said I wanted the walls to be blue; I wanted everything to be blue! Why are the walls white?"

The doctor ignored everything she said, naturally, and continued to treat her. Half an hour later, she held Perseus Jackson in her arms and was smiling happily; this was one instance she loved in non–blue.

Sally called on to Poseidon, the father of Percy Jackson and told him that she had conceived his child. He was indeed very disappointed, but realised that this was an occasion of celebration for her and he tried to participate with a happy mood.

"What is wrong, dear? You aren't nearly as happy as I thought you would be. Tell me." Sally Jackson had the uncanny ability to look through everyone, even Gods of Olympus. What was more surprising was the fact that she could see the Gods themselves, through the Mist.

"We are not supposed to have children, you know that. I just fear what will happen when Zeus finds out; he could banish me from Olympus."

"Zeus can't do that to you, he would have to do that to himself then. Weren't you telling me that he had a son with the Grace woman some twenty years ago, and he recently had a daughter some five years ago as well? That, now that I think of it, is just very weird."

"Don't even think that way, ever. Zeus is the King of Gods for a reason, he can hear everything anyone says about him, and he gets angry really quickly. Now, I have to go. Wish my son luck for his life, which probably won't be any longer than eighteen years."

And on dropping that bombshell, the God of the Sea disappeared in a spray of water and salt, which didn't wet Sally at all. She smiled, and then frowned, then got a quizzical look about her face and finally she broke something made of glass on her bedside table, causing all the doctors and nurses to look up at her in surprise.

Joshua Grace, however, was completely oblivious to all this as he was only half a month old, but twenty in essence. Joshua Grace was Zeus's son with Ms Grace, who was born twenty years earlier to Percy Jackson, yet would only grow to be eleven when Percy Jackson turned seventeen.

Zeus had realised the grave error he had committed, and had sought to right his mistake. On conceiving the child of the most powerful Olympian God, Ms Grace had been in a very weak state, weak enough that Zeus was able to convince her of the fact that she had not conceived any child at all.

What he had done was give the child to a Fury, not, however, for murder but for safekeeping until he could think of what to do with him. It took him two weeks to finally understand what to do with his son; he would follow in the footsteps of Hades.

Hades had hidden his children, Nico and Bianca di Angelo in the Lotus Hotel and Casino, a place where you didn't grow up at all. That's what he would do with his son, Joshua Grace; he would keep him in the Lotus Hotel where he would remain forever at the age of two weeks. No one could raise any objection.

'I will need someone to take care of him' thought Zeus. A million names flashed across his mind, but one kept repeating. That one particular person was easily the best person, but he would be very reluctant to take up the offer, no matter how many Drachmae he offered him. Chiron.

The centaur was the most reliable person he knew, but he was also the most devotional teacher ever, he would never leave the joy of teaching for taking care of a demigod, but Zeus had to try.

"Chiron." Zeus whispered to the wind, and the wind spirits following his command transferred his message to the centaur, which appeared in front of him within moments.

"Lord Zeus, you called?" asked Chiron, bowing down to give Zeus the utmost respect.

Zeus, of course, gave no respect in turn. "I need you to take care of my new born son, I plan to leave him in the Lotus Hotel and I will need you to take care of him there. I will offer you anything you want in return, anything at all, a seat with the Olympian Gods, you could have your own domain.

"No." Chiron was always a straightforward person, he didn't like to dwell about the point, and this was one such point. "With all due respect, Lord Zeus, I consider the fact that you would trust me with such a job prestigious but I have students who I love, and nothing you could give me would replace that."

Again Zeus's anger caused the sky to rumble, and yet again the ground shook, ready to split. All that Chiron was waiting for now was for lava to spew out from somewhere in the middle of the street. The Big Three went in a kind of chain reaction: Zeus got angry and started to make thunder and clouds roll across the sky, causing Poseidon to get angry that the sudden storm would disturb his domain, so he caused an earthquake. With every earthquake, more souls tried to break free from the Underworld, causing Hades to get angry. Hades being the God of everything underground, spewed lava whenever he got mad.

"I hope, Chiron that you realise the gravity of what you have just said. You haven't only turned down a seat on Olympus but also Lord Zeus. Pray to all your Gods that I forgive you for this!"

"By all means Lord Zeus, kill me now if you desire, but I cannot fulfil your desire. However, I do know someone who can, but the choice is all but acceptable." and he duly bowed down before Zeus, not a trace of fear in his manner, just respect.

"Who is it? I demand of you!"

"Bianca di Angelo."

"You dare suggest that a daughter of Hades take care of a son of Zeus, do you not value your life, Chiron?"

"I had said before, Lord Zeus, that the choice is indeed all but acceptable."

Then, for the first time since cutting Kronos up into pieces, Zeus threw his Master Bolt down, causing the entire sky to light up brightly. He looked at Chiron with eyes mirroring the clouds in the event of a thunderstorm and at last Chiron felt afraid. Chiron backed away from Zeus, nearly tripping over his own two feet but bowing continuously.

"If that is what must happen, then it shall be so. Chiron, you will not mention this to anyone, it will be your last day, and that of your beloved students when I hear you mentioning this to anyone."

Chiron bowed even lower and Zeus disappeared behind a large cloud, leaving him alone in the middle of the street. He raced back to Camp Half – Blood and tried to forget the awful experience he had just had.

Thousands of miles away near Las Vegas, Zeus appeared out of thin air in his human form at the gates of the Lotus Hotel and Casino. He charged in and marched to the main reception. The receptionist recognised him instantly and she directed him to a room off the side of the lobby. Even though Zeus wasn't in his God form, she had trouble looking at him.

"Master Zeus, how can the Lotus be of assistance to you?"

"Bring me Hades' daughter, Bianca di Angelo, and not a word to anyone about what will happen."

The receptionist was frozen in place for a few moments. It had been Hades' greatest demand that no one, especially Zeus, find out about his children, and clearly she had failed him. She feared to think what Zeus wanted with the little girl and why he didn't ask for the brother. Perhaps he didn't know of the brother, perhaps he wished to separate them or, against all odds, he would kill them one by one. Whatever the reason, the receptionist decided that she wouldn't give in just yet.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about, Master Zeus; I can assure you that no child of Hades had made his way to this hotel." She knew that it was a hollow lie and Zeus could be able to see through it instantly. She also realised that she was lying to a God, and one who would not think twice before zapping her into thin air.

"Bring her to me."

Alice, the receptionist, just felt lucky that Zeus had decided to let her live that she left the room without another word. Moments later she was back with a small, scared looking girl behind her.

"Bianca, I need you to take care of my son for me. He should be safe at all times."

"But I have only been here five minutes, how am I supposed to take care of someone?"

Zeus was familiar with the magic of the hotel: it caused one to believe that one had only been there for hours when they had really been there for days or even years. He also knew that Bianca would be too immature at the early age, but he also knew that he needed a person of magical blood to take care of his son.

However, he was Zeus, King of the Gods, Lord of the Sky, God of Power, he did not have time to explain the concept to a child, and he had other things to attend to and considerably more important ones. He turned to Alice and explained looked at her with a meaningful gaze, thereby explaining to her what exactly he desired. His last words acted like a cue for a huge mist to cover him completely, making him disappear yet again.

Twenty six years later Zeus visited the Lotus Hotel yet again but this time, he didn't call on anyone. He walked up to the only room on the top floor of the hotel, pulled his son out of the arms of a rather shocked Bianca and jumped out the window. He landed elegantly on the doorstep of an Italian family and transformed into his human form yet again.

Zeus had known the family for quite some time and he knew that they were reliable. They had been responsible for the protection of a mortal son of Hera after he had been snatched away by a huge wolverine. Zeus trusted them for another reason; they were wizards. They knew of the existence of magic and though they couldn't channel the powers of Joshua, they could give him some training. Hence, Zeus knocked on their door and waited patiently for someone to open the door.

Mr Antonio Russo opened the door and at the sight of Zeus gave a small smile. He didn't invite Zeus inside as he knew the God wouldn't have enough time.

"This is my son, Antonio; I want you to take great care of him. I wanted to take him out only when Bianca left but I feared that any longer in that cursed place and both he and I would go mad with agony. You longed for a son, Tony, you have one now."

For eleven years to come, Joshua Grace would grow up with Antonio and Maria Russo, growing up to be something more than just a wizard. His identity would be kept secret even from him.

Eleven years later he would board the Hogwarts Express and would indulge with fellow wizards for the first time ever.


End file.
